1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sound generating mechanism. More particularly the present invention relates to a sound generating mechanism for a fishing reel that is disposed between a tubular knob mounting portion that is arranged on a reel unit of the fishing reel and a closed end tubular knob member that is rotatively mounted on the knob mounting portion, the sound generating mechanism generating sound by the relative rotation of the knob mounting portion and the knob member.
2. Background Information
For example, in a conventional spinning reel, a rear drag sound generating mechanism is disposed between a tubular knob mounting portion that is arranged on a rear portion of a reel unit of the spinning reel, and a closed end tubular member that is rotatively mounted on the knob mounting portion. A sounding leaf is mounted on the reel unit with this type of sound generating mechanism. The sounding leaf is formed into an approximate L-shape, and includes a vertical portion and a horizontal portion. The vertical portion of the sounding leaf is mounted on an upper portion of a rear end wall of the reel unit. The horizontal portion of the sounding leaf is disposed along an upper surface of the knob mounting portion on the rear portion of the reel unit. The tip of the horizontal portion engages with corrugated portions formed on an inner peripheral surface of the knob member. In this way, when the knob member is rotated relative to the knob mounting portion, the tip of the horizontal portion will repeatedly strike the corrugated portions of the knob member to generate sound. See, for example, FIGS. 1 and 2 of Japanese Utility Model No. H02-5739.
For example, in a conventional rear drag sound generating mechanism for a spinning reel, when the knob member is rotated, it will be difficult to obtain good crisp clicking sounds when the sounds are produced by the sounding leaf engaged with the corrugated portions of the knob member. Accordingly, it has been conceived to mount an urging means and a sounding pin employed in front drag sound generating mechanisms on the knob member in order to obtain good crisp clicking sounds. However, the sounding pin and the urging means may fall off of the knob member depending on the posture of the knob member at the time the sounding pin and the urging means are mounted on the knob mounting portion. For example, when the bottom portion of the knob member is in a downward posture, it will be difficult for the sounding pin and the urging means disposed on the knob member to fall off if the knob member is mounted to the knob mounting portion from below. However, if the bottom portion of the knob member is not placed in a downward posture, there will be times in which the sounding pin and the urging means will fall off therefrom. In addition, if one attempts to remove the knob member from the knob mounting portion for maintenance or the like, the sounding pin may fall off the knob member due to the urging force of the urging means.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved rear drag sound generating mechanism that overcomes above-described problems. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.